Sleepless Nights
by GEM8
Summary: Bill and Laura are both struck with insomnia. While they lay in their racks aboard the Galactica and Colonial One. They think about the past, present, future, and each other.
1. In the Beginning Laura and Bill

Disclaimer: BSG it's content and Characters are the property of Glenn A Larson and NBC/Universal, Ronald D. More and David Eick. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just for fun.

Title: Sleepless Nights

Author: GEM

Date: 6-10-07

Rating: K+

Category: Challenge BSGShipper Challenge 2

Genre: Drama/Romance

Word Count:

Author's Note: A trip back to seasons one and two but a little AU and a trip into "A day in the Life", during season 3—some of the lines in the final chapter are taken directly from that episode.

Chapter 1:

When Laura Roslin first met William Adama she thought he was insufferable. He didn't see the big picture. He wouldn't accept defeat. He was a warrior and he wanted to fight. She found his sentiment admirable but not realistic. William Adama appeared shocked to say the least when she mentioned the need to 'start having babies.' In all honesty, Laura still isn't certain what made him change his mind but there is no doubt in hers that they are all alive today because of William Adama.

Their relationship, if you could call it that, had a rocky beginning and it still remains cautious but they are learning to get along. Laura is becoming more comfortable in her role and William Adama is becoming more accustomed to having her in that role. They have become allies; one day perhaps they will learn to trust each other. Laura still isn't sure what to make of William Adama, the man or the commander.

Two weeks into their journey Laura is dealing with her own problems. She needed to address her health but is too concerned with the fleet and it's lack of water. William Adama's quick thinking and gesture to her pleasantly surprised her, but she was still having a difficult time understanding the man. They were able to come together when it came to protecting the fleet from the cylon threat but anything else usually turned into a twelve round boxing match. In the end they would both be annoyed and fed up with one another.

Laura found it even more diffucult to read him when he gave her _Dark Day_ but she is grateful. Thanks to his generosity she is able to sit back now and allow the wait of the day drift away as she enters a world of mystery. Even a world of mystery isn't enough to help Laura forget about her own fate. She has so little time left. She feels as though Lee Adama has taken the rug out from under her promising Zarek elections. Lee means well but she couldn't possibly explain the truth to him or his father they would use it against her. Lee she likes him, she feels she can trust him. He stands up to his father; he stands up for what is right as he so willingly showed them today. She felt safe when telling him the truth. The burden was no longer hers alone but was it fair to tell him before telling William Adama. She understands the need to forge a friendship with him. There is even a part of her that wants more out of life before it's over but she isn't sure a relationship of that nature is possible.

William Adama is not her kind of person… or is he? She is lying, thinking about the possibility even after she has poured her soul out to Lee there is a part of her that wishes she could have poured her soul out to William Adama instead. She holds and reads the book he given her thinking about the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch but she is stopped in her musing by one thought. Can she trust him? Does she even know him? The only answer she can come up with is no but she would like to and they certainly have a long way to go to get to that point.


	2. Interlude I Laura

Disclaimer: BSG it's content and Characters are the property of Glenn A Larson and NBC/Universal, Ronald D. More and David Eick. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just for fun.

Title: Sleepless Nights

Author: GEM

Date: 6-10-07

Rating: K+

Category: Challenge BSGShipper Challenge 2

Genre: Drama/Romance

Word Count:

Author's Note: A trip back to seasons one and two but a little AU and a trip into "A day in the Life", during season 3—some of the lines in the final chapter are taken directly from that episode.

**Chapter 2 _Interlude I- Laura_ **

Getting to know William Adama was harder than she hoped. They would forge a working relationship and a semi-friendship, come over and have a drink kind of thing and then they wouldn't see eye to eye on an issue and they would be back to square one. The first time this happened was with Kara Thrace… Laura understood she was like a daughter to him but he was putting the fleet at risk and it had to be stopped. That was the first time she remembered the Adama men getting along. It was funny Laura felt as if she was lost, on her own out in the cold with nobody else. It was a feeling Laura wished never to have again.

They patched up their wobbly relationship when they found out cylons looked human from that moment on they began to build on the mutual respect they had for each other. Laura saw the concern written on his face when she returned from the Geminon Traveler. She was able to laugh with him when Ellen Tigh came to dinner.

That was the first night she felt they were moving away from their professional relationship to something more personal. They would always have a professional relationship but now she felt as if they would have more than an uncertain friendship. They were able to laugh and speak candidly that night without fear that he would misinterpret her means or use the information against her. Laura was beginning to trust Bill Adama.

When he danced with her on Colonial Day it all felt right. She enjoyed everything from the banter before the dance to the feeling of his strong arms around her. She was able to draw strength from his warm embrace to comfort her frail body. As they floated around the dance floor Laura cried inside. She was so stubborn and closed-minded before she didn't allow William Adama into her life. She had withheld the truth from him and there was nothing she could do to change it not even now. She wasn't willing to risk their growing friendship.


	3. Seeing the Error of Our Ways

Disclaimer: BSG it's content and Characters are the property of Glenn A Larson and NBC/Universal, Ronald D. More and David Eick. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just for fun.

Title: Sleepless Nights

Author: GEM

Date: 6-10-07

Rating: K+

Category: Challenge BSGShipper Challenge 2

Genre: Drama/Romance

Word Count:

Author's Note: A trip back to seasons one and two but a little AU and a trip into "A day in the Life", during season 3—some of the lines in the final chapter are taken directly from that episode.

**Chapter 3**

He let his atheist tendencies get the best of him. He blamed her for sending Kara on a one-way mission. He was sure the arrow didn't exist. He was livid with her because she took his son away but this was all his fault really. First off he let his temper get the best of him and secondly, he didn't trust her… he didn't trust their friendship and he dismissed her visions as crazy. Why was she having visions anyway? What was wrong with her?

He was so mad at his son for believing her, for helping her, for joining her on her crusade that was likely to get them all killed and that he allowed her to tear the fleet apart because he believed no one would follow her.

His family betrayed him and it took Dee to set him straight. He went after Laura Roslin because they are stronger together than they are apart. They are stronger leaders when they lead together and they are stronger friends when they are able to laugher and live together. Now that he is seating in front of her on Kobol after seeing Lee and Kara. He doesn't know what to say to her. He doesn't know how to start.

The thing that bothers him most is that she wasn't truthful with him but he doesn't now how to say that without causing another rift to form between them

----

Laura never wanted to go against him. She never dreamed that she would end up in the brig and of course she never dreamed that a member of his own crew, his _family_, would shoot him. She remembers the fear she felt as she stood over his almost lifeless body, praying to the gods to save his life because she couldn't live without him. She tried her best to hold it together while she begged the deities to save him so she could take all of the bad and selfish things she'd ever said to him back. She was steadfast in her convictions that this journey to Carprica and back to Kobol was the only way she would be able to fulfill her destiny and help them all to reach Earth. Now that she is near to fulfilling her destiny she can't seem to find the words to say all of the things she feels she needs and wants to say to William Adama.

After he woke up in sickbay he experienced several sleepless nights thinking about Laura Roslin. At first he was angry, then he was sad and finally, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was lonely. He missed her.

"You interfered with a military mission and you broke your word to me." Bill began when he found the words.

"It's the second part that really bothers you isn't?"

"I forgive you Laura."

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"You have it anyway."

"Thank you Bill."

"Everyday is a gift." Bill began. He felt he needed to tell her now how he felt about them.

"From the gods?" Laura asked wondering where this was going.

"No, from you."

She couldn't help but smile and he smiled back.

"If I hadn't listened to you. I would be dead now." His voice was sincere and soft. Laura loved this part of him and he rarely showed it. "My son would be dead."

Laura smiled and Adama picked up the book of Kobol and handed it to her. "Let's find this tomb of yours."

They both put their hands on the book and with six little words unbeknownst to Bill Adama he gained her heart. William Adama and Laura Roslin were together stronger and better as one. All was forgotten and new chapter was about to begin.


End file.
